The Son Of The Silent
by LaRousso Y Corazon
Summary: I mourned for him. Cried and screamed every night for him to come back to me. He never did. Today was the day that my love, my son's father, completely disappeared. Once and awhile I would walk down the sidewalk or sit in the bench were the park was and I would have sworn that he sat next to me giving me a goofy smile. . But, then I'd blink once and just as fast as seen he was gone


_**Just a little one shot I made but let me know if you want another. Oh, guys don't forget I still have a poll on time has come. Please vote before the story I over so I know what to do with it. I haven't lost interest but not many people read it as much anymore so I might cancel it. Please message me on if I should cancel or not. Thanks! **___

_**I don't own Danny Phantom, though Butch Hartman better get it back up or I will got to nick studios personally and steal it from him.**_

Sam's POV

_5 years it's been since I last saw him_. The man who stole my heart and then left without a simple goodbye. I haven't heard nor talked to him in all these 5 years. He just disappeared from thin air. Leaving me with a broken heart and a half-ghost son. A few months before his disappearance I had learned I was pregnant with _his _child. At the time I was only 18. I had to propone going to college so instead I took classes in my laptop while trying to take care of my son. No letter, no email, _nothing_. How could someone just…take off and go missing like that? But, you'd be surprised how many people do that in this world. I mourned for him. Cried and screamed every night for him to come back to me.

He never did.

Today was the day that my love, my son's father, completely disappeared. Once and awhile I would walk down the sidewalk or sit in the bench were the park was and I would have sworn that he sat next to me giving me a goofy smile with amusement and happiness in those beautiful ocean blue eyes that I loved with all my heart and soul. But, then I'd blink once and just as fast as he appeared he was gone. Vanished. His family cried and begged for their son's, brother's return. But, he just never came back. Never returned. I stood on front of the statue of the once proud Danny Phantom. Holding the world in his left hand and a confident look on his young 14-year old face. On the golden plate in the very bottom of the statue read 'Here stands the great Danny Phantom, protector, world savior, and a world-wide hero. Each of these statues stand proudly in the capitol of every country. We thank you!' Tears threaten to fall on the edge of my amethyst eyes.

I then feel a tug on my jacket sleeve. I look down only to see those ocean blue eyes that my once lover had. "Mommy," my 5 year old, Daniel Aryan Fenton stared up at me, meeting my gaze. "Are you okay?" he asked in worried tone. I knelt down, matching his height and forced a smile on my sadden face. "I'm okay baby. Everything's fine." I say bringing my hand up to his cheek and caressing it lovingly with my thumb. Aryan crossed his arms and frowned up at me adorably. "I know your lying mom. It's written all over your face." He said with a smirk his arms still crossed and eyebrows furrowed. My eyes widen in shock. He never called me mom before. Not only had that he acted so much like his father in so many ways. I close my eyes and shook my head in defeat. "Maybe it's time to tell you who your father is." His eyes bulged in surprise as his arms dropped slowly and his eyebrows raised. I never really talked about his father much to him. Only bedtimes stories about Danny Phantom, but he never knew he was his father. I open my half-lid eyes "He-"'be_-beep, be-beep'_ my watch ranged. I sighed "I'll tell you after school. Come lets go." I commanded as I took his hand in mine and walked to Casper Elementary School.

Almost every morning I hated walking to this very school were I first met Aryan's father, Daniel James Fenton. We were in 2nd grade when I was getting picked on by the one and only Dash Baxter. Danny came around, as the 'new kid', and told Dash to stay away from me and to leave me alone. Dash got angry saying horrible comments to Danny, taking punches and kicks for me. That's when I started having this itty-bitty crush on him which later down the road grew into love. I confessed it all to him. My feelings and these 'itty-bitty crush' I had on him since we were in 2nd grade. Everything after he saved the world from the Disateroid. We were together up until this day 5 years ago.

After I dropped Aryan off I headed back home were hundreds of the unfinished homework awaited for my arrival. I still lived in the big mansion which I was raised in. After my mother died around the same year Danny went missing, my father moved away from Amity into another town in California. Leaving me with my childhood home. Unfortunately, my father passed from lung cancer last year. 3 loses in just _5 miserable years._ I would have ended my life if it weren't for Aryan or hope of Danny returning.

Tucker, now married with Jazmine Fenton now Foley, lives 30 minutes away from Amity. He pays me and Aryan visits, bringing his 2 kids Daniel James Foley and Tyriana Eve Foley, Aryan's best friends. Aryan was more like his father while Daniel is a techno geek but other than that a bit like Danny in some ways also. Tyriana was more like me and Jazz. She is Goth but has brains just like her mother.

I shiver at the cold touch of the wind as I hugged my jacket closer to my cold body. "_Sam…." _I stopped dead in my tracks. "Danny?" But, no response came back. I scoffed. Of course not. It was probably my stupid hallucinations. I sighed and continued my walk back home. The winds cold touch still caressing my face just as Danny did what seemed so many years ago.

I pulled out my keys as I reach the front door of my mansion. The keys clinging and clacking at my movement. I open the door and threw my keys in a basket, which held mail, sunglasses, and Aryan's PSP. I walked inside the kitchen, the sound of my shoes hitting the ground grew louder since I was above the basement. I looked up only to see a hooded figure sitting in one of the bar table with his legs laying comfortably across another chair sipping on a fresh glass of whiskey with ice. I pull out an ecto- gun, recently invented by the Fenton's, capable of harming humans and ghost. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" I yell. The man dead in my gun sights. The man chuckled low. Judging by the way he laughs he probably has a deep voice. He sets down the whiskey gently, standing up and turning to me with hands raised high. "Do you really want to know?" he asked as he took a step forward, followed by another step. "Yes," I cocked the gun "I do." He continues to step forward. "Don't come any closer!" I ordered. "Come on Sam. Do you really want to shoot me?" My gun dropped a bit, my eyes wide with horror. "H-how do you know my name?" _Silence "_Answer me!" I shouted, aiming my gun to head the strangers head. "Do you remember this?" All in one quick motion he pulls my gun down, grabs my face in his large hands and kisses me full on the lips.

The familiar lips sent me to Cloud 9. Moving along with mine in a soft but passionate rhythm. Using this as a distraction I reached for the back of his black hood and pulled it down. I almost cried when I saw who was on front of me. The man who was missing finally returned to me. My love, my son's father, finally came back after 5 miserable years.

"_Danny.."_

**You guys want to see what happens next? REVIEW MY FELOW READERS! Please let me know weather I should continue or cancel TIME HAS COME. And remember the poll is still being held in my profile. So far sequel is winning!**

**-N.O.L.T**


End file.
